The ARRA RFA-OD-09-005 provides an opportunity to recruit outstanding scientists to our institution. This application is directed to the National Cancer Institute (NCI) which is specifically focusing its investments to early stage investigators (ESIs) who are either physician-scientists or laboratory-based/quantitative scientists who are committed to a career working with clinician and physician-scientist translational research teams moving observations into clinical applications. Our proposal is to recruit an early-stage PhD scientist with critical expertise to join a stellar group of clinicians and translational scientists many of whom are involved in the UNC-Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center Breast and Gl SPOREs and Cancer Genome Atlas group.